Roleando
by Gabi17
Summary: "¿Sabes que debemos hacer?" "¿Qué?" "¡Rolear!" Y es así como comienza este extraño fic, una recopilación de drabbles donde tres autoras rolean. Creado por BlueHakaze, SweetInsanity1039 y Gabi17.
1. Anillo

Gabi17: Este fic está destinado a todas las cosas que roleo con BlueHakaze mayormente. De todas formas será especificado quienes participaron en el fic!

BlueHakaze: No estaba en mis cabales al escribir esto.

ESTE DRABBLE FUE ESCRITO POR BlueHakaze Y Gabi17

* * *

Craig estaba paseando por el patio cuando vio aquel objeto brillante en el suelo. Se agachó suavemente, con curiosidad de por medio, para ver que era y recogió el objeto, percatándose que era un anillo. Aún agachado decidió limpiarlo, tratando de devolverle la totalidad de su brillo.

Sintió algo que le topo el hombro con suavidad y sin pensarlo se levantó.

"Bu-buenos ¡gaah! D-di..." Dijo un rubio algo nervioso y activo, pero se detuvo a la totalidad al ver que Craig estaba a escasos centímetros suyos.

Se sonrojó profundamente, bajando la mirada para evitar la profunda mirada de Craig y vio que este tenía una sortija en la mano. Miles de ideas paranoicas cruzaron por su cabeza, pero solo una era la que importaba: ¿Craig se iba a casar? ¡NO PODIA! No, no, no el rubio aún no declaraba su amor inmortal y ferviente hacia el pelinegro. No, Craig _no podía_ casarse con alguien que no fuera Tweek. Simplemente **no podía**. Pero ¿y que si lo hacía? ¿Que si se casaba y se olvidaba de Tweek?

El rubio sintió como su vista se nublaba y su garganta se cerraba, evitando que pudiera respirar. Se mordió el labio, tratando de frenar el llanto y ahogar los sollozos.

"N-no te cases _ngh_ C-Craig."

Craig quedo con un "qué carajo" increíble en su cara, no sabía a qué se refería el rubio sobre casarse. Vio que en los claros y verdes ojos del pelirrubio unas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse de manera instantánea. Se alertó un tanto, sin entender el motivo del porque se puso así.

"¿Tweek? ... ¿q-que sucede?" Dijo algo preocupado porque el rubio pronto comenzaría a llorar y ver a Tweek llorar era algo que volvía blanda hasta la piedra más dura.

"No quiero que _eek_ que te cases." El llanto era inevitable, gruesas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas y Tweek solo podía llevar una de sus mangas a su cara para limpiarla. Craig se quedó unos segundos en silencio, sin entender a qué se refería, pero al acordarse del anillo que tenía entre manos comprendió. Con una gran sonrisa en los labios tomó la cara de Tweek entre sus manos, obligándolo a que lo vea a los ojos.

"No me voy a casar con nadie tonto."

"¡M-mentira!" El rubio estaba seguro de sus palabras, mientras fulminaba ligeramente al pelinegro. Craig parpadeó confundido y se tapó la boca con una mano, suprimiendo la risa que rogaba por salir.

"Tienes razón." Lo dijo con el tono más serio que pudo conseguir, algo difícil dado la situación en la que estaban. Tweek abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no esperaba que Craig lo admitiera tan rápidamente. Sus labios se tornaron hacia abajo y un gemido desgarrador salió desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Era cierto, Craig lo iba a dejar.

"¿Te casarías conmigo Tweek?"

Tweek no esperaba eso. Ni de cerca.

Craig tomó una de sus pequeñas mano y deslizó suavemente el anillo barato de plástico que acababa de encontrar. "Me harías muuuuuy feliz." No terminó de hablar cuando sintió el peso de Tweek encima de él, abrazándolo y llenándolo de besos en toda la cara.

"Acepto."


	2. Taza

ESTE DRABBLE FUE ESCRITO POR BlueHakaze Y Gabi17

* * *

"¡P-Pero Craig! ¡DEVUELVEME ESE CAFÉ AHORA MISMO!"

"Tweek ya has tenido suficiente café."

"Nu-nunca es ¡GAH! ¡Suficiente!" Tweek dijo mientras inflaba sus mejillas infantilmente y trataba de quitarle la taza.

"SI LO ES TWEEK, AHORA SUELTA LA TAZA" Exclamó Craig enojado mientras jalaba la taza con fuerza con un brazo mientras que con el otro intentaba empujarlo.

En un intento desesperado, Tweek abraza al pelinegro, tratando de someterlo.

"Craaaig~... devuélveme mi taza, sabes que _ngh_ s-si no tomo mi café te v-voy a molestar todo el día." Susurró mientras frotaba su mejilla con el pecho de Craig. "¿Porfis?"

Craig se sonrojó fuertemente y dejó de empujarlo, PERO NO. No podía caer bajo los encantos de Tweek-Fucking-Tweak. En un intento por liberarse de la ternura andante que era el rubio, dejó caer la taza, la cual se rompió a la mitad por el impacto.

El rubio se quedó mirando su taza casi en cámara lenta, viendo como cada trozo se dividía de ella como si fue la película de horror más terrible que hubiese visto. Se separó suavemente, sin dejar de mirar su taza mientras no hacía expresión alguna "Ngh."

Craig aguantó la respiración, esperando por el _bitch fit_ que Tweek tiraría en cualquier momento. Pero nada. Sintió un suave gimoteo provenir del rubio y al observarlo más detalladamente, notó que unas lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos. Aquellas lagrimas fueron aumentando mientras Tweek apretaba sus labios, tratando de no llorar. El pelinegro estaba en crisis existencial porque había hecho llorar al su rubio favorito.

Pronto aquellas lagrimillas pasaron a ser lagrimas gruesas que se deslizaron por sus ojos y sus mejillas. Craig lo miró algo culpable y trato de confortarlo.

"Twee, de verdad lo siento... F-fue un accidente" Acarició el hombro del rubio pero veía que aquello no lo calmaba y las lagrimas caían cada vez con mayor intensidad y los gimoteos iban en aumento. "Twee... por favor no llores." Lo miró ahora totalmente triste y preocupado. El rubio solo lo miraba enojado y de vez en cuando se limpiaba las lagrimas.

"Si-Si ... ¡Si no me hubieras quitado el _NGH_ café esto no hubiera pasado!" Le gritó enojado mientras trataba de golpearlo con sus puños, Craig trató de abrazarlo y reprimir cada golpe con suavidad, sujetando las manos del otro.

"¡TWEEK! ¡CÁLMATE!" Trataba de detenerle inútilmente mientras sentía al rubio darle leves patadas en la pierna y golpear su pecho mientras seguía llorando. Finalmente logró detener aquel ataque y crisis justificada por parte del otro. Las mejillas del rubio estaban empapadas y sonrojadas mientras su ceño estaba molesto.

"¡TONTO! ¡IDIOTA!... Ngggh." Al final terminó abrazando al pelinegro para llorar en su pecho "Me de-debes una ¡Gah! ma-maldita taza... Esa e-era mi favorita ngh~" Se apretó más contra los brazos del pelinegro y este esbozó una suave sonrisa acurrucando al rubio en su pecho.

"Lo siento..." Acarició con mucho cuidado el cabello del rubio y su mano buscó con suavidad su barbilla para besar tiernamente sus labios en un suave roce.

Tweek algo sonrojado y azorado correspondió el beso tomando el rostro del pelinegro entre sus suaves manos. Apretó más sus labios contra los de él y profundizo el beso, hasta cortarlo al darse cuenta de que estaba besando al delincuente del asesinato de su café.

"A-Asesino de tazas."

"Ladrón de corazones... te compraré otra. La que tú quieras" Le abrazó con mucha ternura, viendo que su amado pelirrubio hacia un suave puchero, acurrucándose con suavidad.

"D-de acuerdo."


	3. Chaqueta

ESTE FIC FUE ESCRITO POR **SweetInsanity1039**, **BlueHakaze** Y **Gabi17**

* * *

Tweek notó la chaqueta azul de Craig encima de su cama, la miró un largo rato para luego darse cuenta que la tenía en sus manos. La acarició entre sus dedos y a los pocos segundos la acercó a su mejilla, una sonrisa tonta se dibujo en el rostro del rubio que parecía estar expulsando arcoíris y flores de felicidad. Era bastante suave y pronto el tacto con la mejilla paso a ser olfato de la nariz de Tweek, sus mejillas se comenzaron a colorear.

_Era el desodorante de Craig... su olor a shampoo para hombre y ese agradable olor a colonia tónica._

Sus mejillas estaban rojas y se continuaba frotando con tan suave prenda que tenía entre sus manos.

Cerró los ojos, y abrazándola se tumbó sobre su cama, mientras por su mente pasaban videos de tiernos recuerdos de Craig usando esa chaqueta. Las veces que esas mangas rodearon su cuerpo y calentaron su corazón, las noches en que se entregó al universo de Morfeo mientras el pecho de Craig hacía de su almohada y la chaqueta de funda de esta. Esa chaqueta que el pelinegro jamás se quitaba, y aún así estaba dispuesto a entregársela como si entregara su propia esencia cuando los ojos verdes de Tweek se lo pedían tácitamente. Lo hacía sentir tan feliz, lo hacía sentir tan especial.

Craig no había llegado ni a la esquina de la casa de Tweek cuando se dio cuenta que había dejado su chaqueta. Acomodó su chullo mientras se mordía el labio dubitativo, ¿Debía regresar por ella? Es decir, no hacia tanto frio y a fin de cuentas Tweek la devolvería el día siguiente. Como sea, si regresaba ahora tenía la oportunidad de pasar unos segundos más junto a su café-adicto y no había nada en este mundo que hiciera tan feliz a Craig como ver a Tweek aparte de cobayos y Red Racer. Decidió que sí, lo mejor sería regresar por su chaqueta ahora y evitarle un spazz attack al rubio. Dio media vuelta y regresó a la habitación de Tweek, como sea no esperaba verlo abrazando su chaqueta como si fuera el objeto más valioso del mundo.

Recostado en su cama. _Riendo_.

El rostro de Craig paso a uno serio y de total duda existencial de porque su rubio estaba haciendo eso. Sus vista estaba fija en el poleron que era abrazado, luego en el rostro risueño del ojiverde y como rodaba por la cama estrechando su poleron entre sus brazos. Pronto la situación se hizo entretenida para él, ya que descubrió con las manos en la masa al rubio que había ocultado sus sentimientos por el perfectamente hasta aquel día. Craig continuaba mirándolo en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación y Tweek parecía no darse cuenta, una sonrisa se hizo perceptible en los labios de Craig y a la vez levemente ladina.

"Te puedo regalar mi poleron si quieres..." estaba en el marco, apoyando su antebrazo en este y con la otra mano en el pantalón de su bolsillo.

A Tweek se le erizó la piel y sintió que el mismo diablo lo descubrió pensando cositas malas con el poleron de su amigo. Aquella voz... por lo que más quieras Buda... que sea la de Clyde... O Token... ¡HASTA KENNY!

Pero que no sea... Volteó con lentitud en su cama, alzando la vista hacia atrás viendo de quien era la voz.

**Mierda.**

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el rostro de Tweek, ya sonrojado por el agitamiento, terminó de teñirse de un intenso rojo carmín. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y trató de esconder infructuosamente la chaqueta, pero por alguna razón esta parecía pegada a sus manos. Tucker se acercó lentamente sin quitar la mirada del rubio mientras este se quedó inmóvil. Intentó tomar su mano, pero él las puso detrás de su espalda, agarrando fuertemente la prenda.

"C-craig, yo…"

"Shhh." dijo, mientras puso un dedo en sus labios. Puso las manos en sus hombros, y como jugando, comenzó a deslizar sus dedos hasta llegar a su muñeca. Tomó sus manos a la fuerza y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Si bien antes Tweek se sentía nervioso y con algo de vergüenza, ahora quería ser tragado por su cama. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si de esa forma pudiera evitar la realidad: Craig lo acababa de encontrar abrazando su poleron de forma rara. Se sentía tan apenado por la situación que se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento, de frustración pura. Craig no tardo ni un segundo en darse cuenta de lo que pensaba su adorable rubio y sonrió con adoración. Tomo la chaqueta de entra las manos de Tweek y envolvió al rubio con ella.

"Hey Twee, está bien. No te preocupes tanto" Y para corroborar su punto junto suavemente su nariz con la del rubio.

Tweek se estremeció con suavidad al sentir la cercanía de Craig, sus mejillas se colorearon aun más si era posible y no podía quitar su viste de los ojos del otro. Craig le estaba sonriendo, por dios... el nunca hacía eso. Tweek soltó un suave suspiro entre cortado al ver los ojos y la sonrisa de Craig, este mantenía sus manos juntas con las del otro, Craig por su parte estaba dando suaves besos en la mejilla del otro, pero sus labios no querían rozar otra cosa que no fueran los labios de ese pelirrubio por el que su dueño estaba tan obsesionado. Tweek estaba temblando pero al sentir las caricias de Craig todo se disipaba como siempre, al igual que la vergüenza. ¿Que importaba que Craig lo encontrará oliendo su chaqueta? Después de todo si no podía tenerlo en cuerpo deseaba tener algo de él a que aferrarse, su aroma era mucho más fuerte ahora que cuando estaba con la chaqueta.

Aquellos segundos se hicieron perfectos minutos, hasta que Craig empujó con suavidad a Tweek desde su pecho, recostándolo suavemente en la cama. Sin poner su peso encima estaba ya a escasos centímetros del rostro del rubio. Tweek estaba rogando mentalmente porque aquella distancia se hiciera la nada, además la culpa de aquel pensamiento la tenían esos labios finos y sensuales, junto con aquellos hermosos orbes azules que lo hacía ahogarse. Sin más en menos de un segundo, Tweek se encargo de reducir el espacio entre ambos, sujetando los cabellos del pelinegro y atrayéndolo hasta sus desesperados labios, Craig sonrío entre ese beso torpe y tierno mientras el rubio solo se sentía en las nubes.

El ojiazul separó sus manos del fuerte agarre, y las posó en los rubios cabellos de Tweek, apartándolos de sus ojos para contemplarlos mejor. No sabía por qué, pero su cabello siempre había sido tan suave –quizás era el café- Craig recuerda como pasaba noches enteras en vela acariciando el cabello de Tweek, cuando el rubio se quedaba a dormir en su casa tras ver Red Racer juntos -a Tweek no le gustaba en realidad, sólo iba por estar con él- y caía dormido –Craig se preocupaba, sólo le daba café descafeinado, claro que nunca se lo decía-. Hasta entonces no había pensado en ello, pero el cariño, la devoción, la preocupación hacia Tweek era algo más que una amistad. Era como si tantos años de estar enamorado de su mejor amigo se volvieran claros en ese instante.

"C-craig, ¿ocurre algo? ¿P-por qué te detienes?"

Sin responder, Craig besó sus labios una vez más, y comenzó a recorrer una línea imaginaria que bajaba por sus mejillas, cuello y el pecho que su camisa no alcanzaba a cubrir. Con destreza empezó a desabotonarla, y prosiguió besando su pecho.

"Tweek."

"¿Aah?" Un sonido salió de su boca, sin estar seguro si era una pregunta o un gemido.

"Te amo."

* * *

Y tuvieron hot hot hot sex el cual no debemos escribir porque las tres juntas somos un peligro. Pero imagínenlo.


	4. Blog

ESTE FIC FUE ESCRITO POR **SweetInsanity1039**, **BlueHakaze** Y **Gabi17**

* * *

Tweek tenía un blog online, pero era un secreto, algo que NADIE debía enterarse. Porque Tweek tenía un blog yaoi. Un día Craig descubrió unos borradores en un cuaderno de Tweek, mientras este estaba haciendo café para ambos antes de terminar un trabajo de Biología. Miró extrañado el cuaderno mientras notaba que había bastante escrito, abrió una página al azar y comenzó a leer...

Poco a poco su cara fue cambiando de expresión mientras un notorio sonrojo comenzaba a aparecer en las mejillas del pelinegro. Rápidamente se dirigió al computador de Tweek y busco el historial, precisamente dio con el lugar que estaba buscando.

Y aquello fue más de lo que su mente pudo asimilar. Craig no entendía lo que estaba pasando, porque esos hombres estaban… oh dios y acaso ambos tenían... Jesús ¡¿Acaso eso era posible? ¿De que estaban hechos? ¡¿CHICLE? Como sea no tuvo tiempo para seguir... admirando los dibujos y escritos en el blog de Tweek, ya que escuchaba a su pequeño amigo subir las escaleras. Oh Mierda. En menos de un segundo memorizo el link del blog y cerró la pantalla, regresando a su posición original como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Tweek entró a la habitación con las tazas de café en una bandeja. La puso sobre la cama y volteó a ver a Craig, totalmente sonrojado y nervioso.

"C-craig, ¿estás bien?"

"¿Yo? Jaja ¿De qué hablas Tweekers? claro que lo estoy, ¿por qué no habría...?" Se dio cuenta de que los cuadernos seguían abiertos e intentó torpemente ocultarlos, agradecía que Tweek siempre había sido algo despistado pese a ser tan paranoico.

"Ngh, ¿Estás seguro de que no ocurrió nada raro mientras yo estaba abajo? E-espera... no me digas que los viste." Dijo el rubio, al tiempo que hizo una mueca de desespero y se tapó la boca.

"T-tweek, yo... este, no fue mi intención, tan sólo..."

"¡GAH, viste a los gnomos roba calzones, ¿verdad? No intentes ocultarlo, yo lo sé, estás acá ngh, vienen por mí."

Tucker suspiró aliviado, y se aproximó a su amigo con suavidad, poniendo su brazo alrededor de él.

"Tranquilo Tweek, yo estoy acá y no serán capaces de hacerte daño ni robar tu ropa interior mientras yo esté contigo"

"Gracias Craig. Ahora, creo que será mejor seguir con el proyecto. La página de consulta fue la última que abrí, así que le daré restaurar sesión."

"¡¿Qué? E-espera Tweek, no creo que sea buena idea..."

"Q-que? porque no debería ngh hacerlo?" Tweek miro con suspicacia a su amigo. ¿Que había hecho Craig exactamente mientras él se encontraba preparando café?

"N-no no no Tweek, no es nada. Es solo que... eh.. ¡Tienes razón! Vi a los gnomos y creo que deberías revisar tu ropa interior." Tweek estaba por ir corriendo hacia su cajón cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

"Estas sudando."

"¿Qué? ¡P-por supuesto que no!"

"¡SI!"

"NO TWEEK."

"_ACK_"

Y sin perder un segundo empujó al pelinegro y corrió hacia su computadora, abriendo las últimas paginas y encontrando...

"OHPORELAMORALCAFE"

"¡TWEEK PUEDO EXPLICARLO! Fue totalmente accidental Tweekers, yo sólo quise buscar unos apuntes y-y pues resulta que… ¿Tweek?"

". . ."

"¿Me estás escuchando?"

". . ."

"T-Tweek, ahora me estás asustando…"

Tweek volteó su cabeza lentamente, con el rostro pálido y unos ojos rudos y acusadores, ni siquiera Craig podría haberlo reconocido si no hubiera estado en ese mismo cuarto con él hace unos minutos. Tucker intentó hablar, pero no pudo pronunciar palabra.

"Así que… lo sabes. Dime Craig, ¿qué tanto viste, ah? ¿Y qué harás ahora? No me mientras Craig, yo sé que _ngh_ es algo perverso, sucio, y-yo no merezco si quiera verte a los ojos. Pero, si planeas decírselo a todos en la escuela, yo _ack_ tendré que hacer algo al respecto."

"Tweekers, en serio crees que yo…"

El rubio lo tomó fuertemente de la chaqueta y lo aventó a la cama, a unos dos metros de donde estaba. Lenta y silenciosamente se acercó al pelinegro con la cabeza agachada, de modo que sus cabellos ocultaban su mirada.

"T-Tweek?" Preguntó Craig mientras soltaba una risita histérica. "¡Vamos! Sabes que jamás la diría algo a nadie... ¿somos bros cierto?" Tweek se detuvo a unos centímetros de su mejor amigo, aun con la cabeza baja. "¿En serio?"

"¡P-por supuesto! Vamos Tweekers nunca te traicionaría." El rubio se calmó considerablemente y parecía que todo el asunto había terminado ahí, pero Craig cometió un error del cual nunca se olvidaría.

"No dejaría que nadie se entere que eres gay."

Tweek levantó la cabeza en el acto, una mueca horrorizada y escandalizada. Sus ojos desmembrando a Craig. "¡NO SOY GAY!"

EL pelinegro parpadeó confundido antes de preguntar suavemente -temiendo por su vida- "P-pero los dibujos... y todo lo que escribiste" Con solo recordar sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

"¡NO SOY GAY! SOY FUNDASHI."

"¿Eh?"

"S-sí, así es. Y orgullosamente. Y _ngh_ es muy normal que cualquier chico de nuestra edad vea yaoi sin ser homosexual, ¿no crees? q-quiero decir, hay cosas más gays que eso, como..."

"¿Cómo escribirlo?"

"¡Gah! ¡¿Qué?"

"Vamos Tweekers, tú escribiste eso, ¿no? y también los dibujos. Aquel chico de cabello rubio atacando a ese otro de ojos azules, y aquel otro que le hacía eso, y luego le tocaba allí y luego..."

"GAH! Y-ya basta Craig" dijo, al tiempo que su cara se tornaba de un vivo rojo carmesí

"Dime Tweek, ¿qué te motivó a hacerlo?"

"_Ngh _no sé de qué hablas..."

"Tuvo que haber... alguna razón"

Craig se acercó sugerentemente a Tweek, y aún sin tocarlo, logró acorralar al ojiverde contra la pared, mientras que Tweek no lograba articular una frase coherente y sólo apartaba su mirada de la de Tucker

"¡C-cállate! Es normal Craig!" Tweek no separaba la vista de su piso alfombrado, como si tuviera el secreto del universo. O tal vez le fuera a decir cómo salir de esa situación tan vergonzosa. "Muchos chicos lo _ack _hacen y... y.. " Su voz empezó a cortar al mismo tiempo que mordía su labio con delicadeza. "Es normal."

Craig sintió como su corazón se achicaba, como si planeara desaparecer por completo. Observó como los temblores de Tweek se hacían más violentos al mismo tiempo que forma puños con sus manos. Como si estuviera a punto de tirar una rabieta.

Tweek apretó con fuerza los ojos y una lágrima cayó lentamente por su mejilla. En ese momento, Craig colapsó. Algo dentro suyo se rompió, como quien desata una fuerza que no puede controlar, sus bruscas manos se tornaron suaves y con delicadeza tomaron los puños de Tweek, los abrieron y entrelazaron sus dedos. Los secos labios de Craig, sin saber cómo o porqué, terminaron sobre los de Tweek. El rubio abrió los ojos al contacto, pero sus párpados cayeron lentamente, respondiendo a la seguridad y paz que el azabache le brindaba.

Fue un beso inocente. Tierno. Casto. Como si abrazaran lo más preciado y delicado de este mundo. Y tal vez, así era

Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar inconscientemente de los ojos de Craig, y se fundieron con las lágrimas de Tweek, deslizándose por sus mejillas y formando una sola gota llena de sentimientos y emociones recién aflorados. Tweek abrió los ojos al sentir lagrimas que no eran suyas, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a Craig llorando. "Craig?" El aludido sonrió de costado y apoyó su frente con la del rubio, teniendo que agacharse unos centímetros para lograrlo, y solo un suspiro resignado.

"Y no soy Dash."

Tweek parpadeo confundido antes de entender a lo que Craig se refería y empezó a reír con fuerza. Su risa era algo extraña, como varias campanillas pequeñas sonando al viento. Una mezcla de inocencia y diversión. "Quieres decir _ack_ fundashi?"

Craig decidió en ese momento que amaba la risa del rubio y convirtió su meta personal lograr que Tweek riera cada día con esa inocencia única. "Supongo." Y con una sonrisa en los labios volvió a besar tiernamente a Tweek.

* * *

_**Escena Extra**_

"Eh Tweek, estuve leyendo tu blog…" Comentó Craig mientras miraba la televisión acostado en la cama del rubio. Tweek levantó la cabeza rápidamente desde su libro con sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

"A-ah ¿Si?"

"Yup, y debo decir que es bastante interesante." Craig volte´p la cabeza para mirar al rubio, una sonrisa burlona presente en su cara. "Quiero decir los protagonistas son únicos. Giarc Rekcut, un chico de brillantes ojos azules y aire misterioso. Un solitario pelinegro por naturaleza cuya atención era acaparada por su mascota, Sepirts su ardilla." Para este punto la cara de Tweek se había tornado de un fuerte color rojo, su vista pegada al suelo y sus labios fuertemente apretados. Soportando las burlas de Craig.

"¡C-cállate!"

"Pero espera, aun hay más. También tenemos al delicado uke. Keewt Kaewt, un pequeño rubio de grandes ojos verdes obsesionado con la Coca-Cola. Debo decir que me dejo sorprendido."

"¡GAH! CALLATE CRAIG." Y sin pensarlo dos veces le lanzó su libro de 500 páginas. Craig evadió el misil por milímetros, continuando con la tortura hacia el rubio.

"Por cierto, mi Pen Name es CoffeLube."

"¡ACK! ¡ERAS TÚ!" Tweek lo miraba indignado, después de todo Craig era el idiota que le había mandando un millón de mensajes sexuales y peticiones nada decentes. El pelinegro movió sus cejas de arriba abajo, tratando de que el mensaje llegue a Tweek.

"De hecho, quiero intentar todas esas imágenes que tienes en tu blog." Sin esperar una respuesta se acerco al rubio, acorándolo contra una de las paredes de su habitación. "_Ahora._"

* * *

WTF Tweek siempre termina siendo violado por Craig en cada capitulo jajaja, juramos que no es intencional. En serio. Las tres les agradecemos por leer!


	5. Manta

ESTE FIC FUE ESCRITO POR **SweetInsanity1039** Y **BlueHakaze**

* * *

Se encontraba recostado en la cama de Tweek mientras este revisaba unos videos en youtube, la casa estaba bastante cálida y Craig había decidido ir para matar algo de tiempo. A fuera el tiempo estaba realmente malo, había comenzado a llover torrencialmente y había un viento horrible. Estaba mirando al loro de Tweek que se encontraba fuera de su jaula y mientras recorría con la vista toda la habitación de Tweek, sus ojos fueron a parar a la ventana empañada por el calor de la habitación. Pronto se había puesto de pie y se había acercado a la ventana con la curiosa mirada de Tweek detrás de él.

"¿C-Craig? _Ngh _¡¿Qué haces?"

Craig no respondió, en cambio se recostó contra el frio vidrio y empezó a dibujar sobre este. "Me aburro." dijo mientras observaba como la lluvia se llevaba hojas y lodo a su paso.

"¿Y qué quieres que haga?" Craig pareció pensar la respuesta por unos segundos antes de dar la vuelta, sus ojos brillantes inquietaban a Tweek.

"No lo sé Twee, ¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer para divertirme?"

"GAH! ¡NO SOY TU MASCOTA!

"¿Pero qué dices? Si eres tan adorable..." Craig abrazó a Tweek por la espalda y recostó su rostro sobre su cuello, adoraba esa particular esencia de Tweek. Besó tiernamente su mejilla y se separó de él tan sólo unos segundos para halar una cobija de la cama de Tweek. Lo abrazó de nuevo, cubriendo sus cuerpos con la manta y calentando aún más el ambiente. No podría explicar si fue por eso, por la cercanía del azabache, o por la combinación de las dos, pero las mejillas de Tweek comenzaban a colorearse. "Tan adorable."

Tenía bastante sueño y sus parpados estaban pesados, se acurrucó contre Tweek mientras continuaba abrazándolo posesivamente y se restregaba en el pecho de rubio como si fuese un gato. "¿Cra-craig?... ¿eres un gato?" El pelinegro asintió levemente con flojera y Tweek aun no seguro de sus acciones cubrió su hombro con la manta. Por su parte Craig le encantaba molestar a Tweek, se subió hasta su cuello y continuo restregándose y la vez acariciando con su mejilla la de Tweek. "¡Craig! com-comportate..." dijo totalmente rojo y tratando de guardar distancia con el pelinegro que tenía ganas de jugar.

"Vamos Tweek~ Solo quiero amor." rozó su nariz con la del rubio haciendo que este se avergüence el doble y a la vez tratara de alejarse de la cercanía del pelinegro.

"Me-me estas avergonzando Cra-craig..."

"Pero... no hay nadie más acá, Tweekers."

De acuerdo, esa fue una mala jugada. Los padres de Tweek estaban ausentes en una conferencia de café en Denver y a juzgar por la lluvia no podrían volver pronto. Tweek lo sabía. Craig lo sabía. Y ambos sabían lo que eso significaba.

Con la delicadeza que sólo dedicaba a Tweek, Craig arrojó suavemente al rubio sobre la cama, asegurándose de quedar sobre él. Ante tal postura, Tweek sólo atinó a cerrar con fuerza sus ojos y voltear el rostro, mientras mordía su labio inferior

"Tweek, relájate."

"Ngh, C-craig..."

"Mírame Tweek... no te haré daño." Craig tomó con suavidad el mentón de Tweek, y lo puso frente a su rostro. "Tweek, quiero ver tus ojos." El rubio se relajó al sentir el olor de la colonia de Craig 'Blue & blue' pensó. Abrió lentamente los ojos, sus grandes orbes verdes tenían un brillo especial cuando se encontraba junto al pelinegro. "Eso es."

Craig acarició con suavidad la mejilla del rubio, le encantaba aquella suavidad de su piel. En especial si era uno de los pocos que tenía derecho a tocarlo... Corrección, era el único con derecho a tocarlo. Sus dedos se desviaron a su cabello, sus labios y su cuello, que pronto sería atacado por el hambre de los labios del pelinegro.  
Tweek apretó con suavidad el poleron del otro mientras sostenía sus hombros, la cercanía de Craig siempre le proporcionaba aquella seguridad y calidez, aunque siempre era él quien se avergonzaba ante tales muestras de cariño por parte del Tucker, ya que verlo de esa manera... era como ver una maravilla de la naturaleza.  
Tweek dio varios suspiros al sentir la lengua curiosa del ojiazul por su cuello mientras el rubio pronto fue perdiendo la timidez hasta el punto de deslizar sus pequeñas manos en las hebras del pelinegro, dejando su chullo a un lado. Estos se enredaron con suavidad dejando ver una sonrisa marcada en la boca del otro.

"Empiezas a entender Tweeks~"

La expresión en el rostro de Tweek era una excitante mezcla entre vulnerabilidad y deseo. Craig estaba definitivamente en su límite. Deslizó sus manos bajo la camisa de Tweek, pero decidió que eso no era suficiente y comenzó a desabotonarla. Acarició con delicadeza cada centímetro de su lampiña piel. Se detuvo en el pecho para acariciar las tetillas de Tweek, quien tuvo que ahogar un gemido. "No tienes que contenerte Twee." dijo a su oído, y procedió a lamerlas con lascivia. Para ese momento, los gemidos del frágil rubio eran incontenibles y Craig comenzaba a dudar de la fiabilidad de su autocontrol. Trazó un camino de tiernos besos por toso su torso, hasta llegar al caucho de los bóxers de Tweek que se asomaba bajo sus jeans. Levantó la mirada insinuantemente, y comenzó a jugar con el cierre de su pantalón. Tweek apretaba fuertemente los ojos. Sería demasiado vergonzoso confesarlo, pero en ese momento sólo deseaba que Craig no se detuviera por nada del mundo

Con suavidad bajo los pantalones del susodicho mientras rozaba cada parte las suaves piernas del rubio, realmente suaves y pálidas. Sin poder evitarlo mordió su propio labio, sin perder nada del tacto con el rubio bajo hasta los talones los pantalones del rubio. Con suavidad colocó las piernas del rubio sobre sus hombros y dio leves mordidas a los muslos de este. Tweek estaba respirando agitadamente, estaba realmente azorado por culpa de las caricias importunas del pelinegro. Le mataba el morbo ver como recorría su cuerpo cuando en realidad amaba que lo hiciera, simplemente dejaría que Craig hiciera lo que se le plazca con el... Lo amaba tanto. El pelinegro bajo nuevamente hasta el boxer mientras con los bordes de su boca marcaba el miembro del otro por sobre la tela, Tweek soltó suspiros mientras trataba de soltarse de las manos del pelinegro e incitarle a que siga.  
Sus suplicas fueron escuchadas al ver que este subió sus manos hasta sus caderas y bajaron el boxer del otro con cuidado, cerró con suavidad sus ojos imaginando mentalmente cada acción del pelinegro ¿Y de que servía imaginar si el pelinegro ya estaba deleitándose con cada centímetro del rubio?

Nuevos gemidos escaparon de los labios del rubio mientras las tiernas manos del ojiverde fueron a parar al cabello del pelinegro mientras cada lamida proporcionada sobre su miembro le hacía sentir mariposas y choques eléctricos que lo llenaban de libido ante las acciones de su amado pelinegro.  
Craig aceleró el proceso mientras Tweek llevaba una mano a su boca que era mordida con suavidad, Craig ante esto alejo la mano del rubio de su boca como un castigo.

"Quiero escucharte decir mi nombre...Olvídate de que guardaras silencio" tras esas palabras una sonrisa ladina se formo en los labios de Tucker.

El Craig con auto control se fue al carajo.

* * *

**Gabi17**: yo no tuve nada que ver en esto aparte de subir el cap *se lava las manos.* Como sea queda demostrado que SweetInsanity1039 y BlueHakaze… hacen muchas cosas sin supervisión jajaja. Estoy segura que si lo piden en reviews conseguirán el sexy time completo (?)


End file.
